Love Problems
by MystiKoorime
Summary: Find out what the other characters think about Inuyasha's Love Triange Issues, and Miroku's problems with Sango. Beware of OOCness and random character emotions! Read and Review! KikyoInuyashaKagome and MirokuSango


Love Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Ok this story was just a spur of the moment thing. My sister and I were typing stories for each other as a joke on the computer and I typed up this one. She told me I should put it on so here it is! Also this is a Humor fic so the characters won't be in character. Also sorry if I might say stuff that sounds like I'm bashing the characters. I don't feel that way towards them. It's just humor, not bashing.

Once upon a time in a far off land lived a hanyou, and his name was Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a problem. Well if you ask most people had many problems. But the worst of them all -even greater than Naraku, was the love triangle he has put himself in.

For Inuyasha had been in love with a powerful priestess named Kikyo, and a school girl from the modern times, Kagome. Kikyo once posessed the shikon no tama, but she and Inuyasha were tricked. She fixed him to the sacred tree because she believed that Inuyasha tried to steal the jewel for evil purposes. Kikyo was one of the most powerful priestesses in the land but after she was tricked, she was killed by Naraku disguised as Inuyasha. A witch brought her back to life-well technically not back to life. She is neither living nor dead. She is an undead soul inhabiting a body of clay. She used to be a pure hearted person but after her death she changed. She was no longer good or evil.

Kagome was an average ninth grader, who was Kikyo's reincarnation. The sacred jewel shard bursted out of her body and she was able to go back into time via the Bone Eaters Well. She was kindhearted, brave when she needed to be, and loving. She also had a quick temper, and was almost as stubborn as Inuyasha! Anyway enough about their personalities. Inuyasha had trouble figuring out who he loved more Kikyo or Kagome. Let's ask others about this shall we?

"If that half demon is going to be with a mortal I say he get with that undead priestess. She is much stronger than that weak school girl Kagome. Plus she gave me half of sacred jewel shards. I say they are both foolish wenches, but if I had to pick I'd say Kikyo." Naraku stated while polishing the sacred jewel shards he had just acquired.

Kagura stated, "I say Inuyasha should get with Kagome. I have nothing against Kikyo she's just creepy."

Kanna said: "...Kikyo..."

"Kagome! Because she gives me candy." Shippou squealed while he licked his cherry flavored lollipop.

"Hmm... both Lady Kikyo and Kagome are beauties, and are very appealing to the eye. Is it possible that Inuyasha can have both? It would result in major 'SITS' if Kagome found out, but it would be well worth it." Miroku replied with a perverted grin which was quickly erased when Sango glared at him.

"Inuyasha should get his head out of the clouds and realize he should get with Kagome. If I were Kagome and Inuyasha went to go see Kikyo I'd break all three of his legs and then chuck him off the cliff. Kagome loved Inuyasha and it's evident that he loves her as well. If he didn't love her why would she get jealous whenever Koga was around?" Sango said.

"That piece of crap Inu-Trasha needs to stop going for MY WOMAN! He needs to get with that other priestess Kikyo and leave my Kagome alone... stupid mutt." Koga muttered as he ordered Ginta to find the wolves some food.

"I could care less which human my hanyou brother chooses. Like I give a crap about his love life. I mean they're both mortals.. And I'm waaay to sexy for any of them to get with me so why should I care?" Sesshomaru stated as he walked off singing I'm Too Sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts.

There you have it. After everyone's opinions Inuyasha is _still_ stuck. It was a tie and he's right back to where he started... In the end Inuyasha decided to take Miroku's decision and chose both Kagome and Kikyo. This resulted in 'sits' from Kagome, and another arrow that stuck him to the sacred tree from Kikyo. Luckily after a few days Kagome took pity on him and broke the spell.

Next love life problems: Miroku and Sango

Miroku is a pervert, but he's still in love with Sango. Sango loves him but can't seem to get anywhere because of his lecherous ways. There have been many times Miroku risked his life to save Sango, and they were THIS close to getting together but the dumb monk ruined it all. Here's the rest of the cast's views on this lovely couple.

"That dumb pervert Miroku. He flirts with practically anything that moves." Inuyasha stated as Kagome decided to cut him off. "But he does take an interest in Sango! You can't be so dense to not realize that much! He's in love with her and-"

"-Hello this is MY AIR TIME! Talk about them when your freaking interview comes up. Anyway as I was saying they love each other but that houshi needs to tell her soon, before another Kuranosuke comes and Sango marries him." Inuyasha replied feeling proud of himself for coming up with such an original answer.

"Anyway as I was saying. They are perfect for each other! They had so many moments all thanks to me and my perfect plans to get them together, but Miroku's HANDS are always in the way! They need to get over their child like crushes and tell each other they love each other. I know Miroku loves Sango! Have you seen the way he looks at her? And the way he flirts with her? And the way he talks to her? And the way he is always there to save her just in the nick of time? Like her knight in shining armor-minus the pervertedness. Sango is so in love with Miroku! Do you see how she get's jealous when Miroku is with village girls, and when she is always concerned for him, and how she blushes whenever he gets all lovey-dovey with her? They're perfect for each other! They need to admit their feelings now! And they-" Kagome replied while Inuyasha dragged her away so Shippou could finally speak.

"I think it's my turn now." Shippou stated as he bit on his chocolate bar. "Sango and Miroku definitely like each other. Even a child like me knows it, Kilala knows too! I realized they liked one another before that dense Inuyasha did! I wonder about him sometimes. Anyway Sango and Miroku have been in love since like EVER. If they still can't see that they're even worse than I thought!" Shippou replied as he walked off to rummage in Kagome's backpack, in search for my sugar no doubt.

Kilala: Mew mew meeeeew mew. Which means: Sango loves Miroku. Miroku loves Sango"

Now for the Bad Guys thoughts:

"They are so in love! How do I know this you ask? Hey I may be Naraku's incarnation, but I'm still a woman and I've got woman's intuition. It's so obvious. Plus I was there at Mt. Hakurei. Miroku said he cared for Sango and he wasn't gonna let her die even at the cost of his own life!" Kagura said

"OH MY GOSH SANGO AND MIROKU HAVE BEEN IN LOVE SINCE THEY BEGINNING OF TIME. THEY WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER...JUST LIKE DESTINY.." Kanna shouted sounding very hyper for the first time in her life. She calmed down and sighed replying, "It's obvious."

Naraku: Yeah that monk with the wind tunnel so loves that demon slayer. I saw it in my visions! What you didn't know I had visions? How do you think I know where Inuyasha is all the time? I can see into the future, and I know what they're thinking...Miss Cleo, the psychic told me when I talked to her on the phone. She said MON you got dem visions dat will help you be eval! evil with an accent No Naraku doesn't have visions Cleo was lying to him he just is a very lucky guesser.

Sesshomaru: Ha that mortal monk and taiyja are in love. I knew long before anyone else caught on even that school girl. How you ask? I spy! When you think all I do is walk around and I'm not in half of the episodes you're wrong. I mean come on please people do you think everytime you see me I'm walking around aimlessly for hours pondering about Inuyasha? I have my own life you know! It's not my fault every time I'm walking I see Sango and Miroku, and there is always a bush that just screams for me to hide in it so I can spy on them. I was in every one of their moments. If you look closely you'll see me hiding somewhere. Just look for the sexy demon with a boa.

Well there you have it Sango and Miroku are so totally in love. You've got all the IY characters as a witness except for Kaede because she is currently having plastic surgery. She found one of the magazines from Kagome's time, and was pressured to look just as good as those models with one percent body fat. She somehow found a way to get into the modern era and find a plastic surgeon who would make her look thinner, and younger.

Ok, so how was it! Please don't flame because of the OOCness! It was supposed to be that way. It's a humor fic so get over it! LoL. Well please review -;; Thanks!


End file.
